In order to create multiple videos or image sequences with different locations, bodies or elements as the focal point, multiple cameras have to be used. While wide-angle cameras can capture a panoramic view of an area or location and potentially capture more locations, bodies or elements within its field of view, these cameras generally have a focal point somewhere in the middle of the viewing angle of the lens. In order to generate image sequences or videos having different focal points within the area captured, even when using cameras with a wide-angle lens, multiple cameras are still required.
Location sensors or individual identification (“ID”) tags may be used to track or gather data on locations, bodies or elements, including locations, bodies or elements within an area. For example, radio-frequency identification chips or tags (“RFID tags”) may be applied to individual bodies so that those individual bodies are capable of having their movement and locations tracked within a given area. Any tracking may be relative to a specific location or position so that the position of the RFID tag, for example, is known within the area relative to the fixed position.
It would be beneficial to use the combined elements of a camera, and in particular a wide-angle camera, with existing tracking technology to create images or video which can be processed to generate an infinite number of individualized videos or image sequences each having a different focal point from a single master image sequence shot by a camera.
The present invention aims to provide such a system and method.